Of Hedgehogs and Dragons
by TheAzureDolphin
Summary: A random encounter turns into a rush of Emerald smashing and fourth wall breaking. Follow Sonic and company, along with Spyro and Sparx, into an adventure that seems a little random itself. Rated K for now, for who knows where this will go!


A/N: Okay, okay. It's a little early for it and it ends in an odd place, but I've procrastinated too much, and maybe if Cateye sees it on here she'll want to write on it again.

This is a Sonic the Hedgehog/Spyro the Dragon crossover written by both me and cateye007. Read and review, please. We would _love_ to hear what you think! (And if you can guess about where one of us ends and another begins, you get a virtual cookie.)

Disclaimer: We do not own Sonic or Spyro. If we did, would we have written this?

* * *

It was a very rainy day in the dragon realms, as it always is in the winter months. A purple dragon, very rare and special, charged his way through some fodder, specifically sheep, followed by a yellow dragonfly, struggling to keep up with his friend. The dragon then stopped and looked at the sky with bored eyes. He then looked down at the ground and in a sad voice asked himself, "Is this rain ever gonna stop? I forgot what the sun looks like."

The dragonfly then said to his companion, "Yeesh, boy, stop talking to yourself. You're creeping me out." The dragon then turned to the dragonfly and said, "Heh, look who's talking." The dragonfly just turned and folded his arms with an annoyed expression. Two years had passed since they had arrived in the dragon realms, and they were already tired of the rainy season. The purple dragon, who goes by the name of Spyro, was bored out of his mind. His dragonfly, Sparx, felt no different. There was nothing to do outside except chasing sheep, and they were tired of that.

Sparx then said, with a tone of utter boredom, "Ugh, Spyro, what I'd give for a vacation, pal."

"Hey, there's always Dragon Shores!" Spyro replied, with a slightly happier tone. He turned to his left. "Hey, and it looks like we landed right next to it too! So what are ya waiting for?" Sparx then lifted his head up in excitement. "You said it pal! Last one there is a gnorc!" said Sparx, as the pair of friends ran into the portal.

* * *

Somewhere in the middle of nowhere... Well, Emerald Coast...

"Sonic, when will you give me back my Master Emerald?" A slightly annoyed bat asked a blue hedgehog trying to position a large Emerald.

"You mean _my _Master Emerald." A bright red echidna with long dreadlocks said to the bat in an annoyed tone.

"Hmph! All the worlds gems belong to _me_!" the bat retorted. The echidna merely rolled his eyes.

"Ah-ha!" the hedgehog called out in triumph. Both the bat and echidna exchanged a puzzled look that turned into a nagging question. _What did he do __**now**__!?_ The hedgehog turned towards his friends, a cocky grin displayed itself on his face. "It's ready!"

The echidna looked at the hedgehog then at the Master Emerald. "Uh, Sonic, I think we should look for the chao the old fashioned way."

Sonic furrowed his brow. "But then we'd have to start a whole new game just to find Cheese!"

"'Game'? What the heck are you talking about Sonic?"

"Nooothing, Knuckles. Nooothing at all..." Sonic turned toward the Master Emerald and extended his hands, and recited the words that he had heard so many times.

_"The seven emeralds are the severs_

_Chaos is power_

_Power enriched by the heart_

_The controller serves to unify the Chaos._

_The seven emeralds can change our thoughts into power._

_If this emerald controls that power_

Please send us a chao!"

His wasn't sure what would come to be of all this, and that was what turned into power.

* * *

Spyro was flying through the portal mainstream faster than usual. Sparx had so much G-force on his face, he couldn't stand it. So to protect his face, he curled up into a tiny ball, and tried to hold on to one of Spyro's spine spikes, which was ironically, on top of his head. Spyro was used to portal jumping, so he was fine with the G-forces. Suddenly there was a bright flash, and the portal mainstream had a freaky greenish glow. Then, they were thrown out of the portal to who knows where.

Spyro looked up and saw an echidna staring at him in a weird way. "Man, this is a weird looking chao."

Sonic saw the 'chao' (Spyro) and since dragons are very close to lizards, Sonic got a worried look on his face and said, "Oh no. _It's FinalHazard all over again!!_ _Aaahhh!!_ ... Except smaller... _Aaahhh!!_"

"Aww, well I think it's kinda cute." Rouge said as she petted the 'chao'. Then Sparx had unfurled from his current position and said, "Wait, did you just call me cute?" Rouge screamed so loudly that even Shadow, who was sitting in the shade of a tree at least six yards away, had to cover his ears. Rouge then had fainted and started to fall. Knuckles zoomed over to where Rouge was and caught her intentionally.

Unfortunately for Knuckles, but very fortunate for Shadouge fans, Rouge had woken up as fast as she had fainted and looked up at Knuckles, obviously very angry and said like a teacher who had just found out a student had pulled a prank in a school photo, "Knuckles, I'll give you 'till the count of three to put me down." Knuckles had seen what she had done to Sonic when he didn't obey Rouge when she had that tone of voice. So Knuckles did what she said, but dropped her face-down, in the sand. Sonic and Tails were arguing about what the mystery creature was. Shadow finally opened his eyes and yelled out to them, "It's a dragon, idiots."

Sonic let out an "Ohhhhhhhhhh" while Tails slapped his head and muttered something. Knuckles gained a blank look on his face while Rouge eyed Spyro in a 'I smell gems' manner. Shadow rolled his eyes. _The Bio Lizard would squish that puny thing_, he thought.

Spyro walked in front of Sonic and had to ask him, "Do you guys have any idea where Dragon Shores is?" As he asked this, everyone got a very confused look on their face. "Ya know, Dragon Shores! It's got a nice beach, a theater, and even a-" Spyro suddenly stopped talking when he noticed that nobody understood any better. "Oh, I forgot," Spyro said, and he looked down, a little frustrated, embarrassed, and sad. "I'm in a different world. You guys probably don't know what a dragon is." Sonic had a need to feel sympathetic for Spyro.

"Don't worry lil' buddy. Hey, how about we all show you around?" Sonic's suggestion got everyone's attention.

"_WE_?" Everyone shouted.

"What do you mean, '_we_', faker?" Shadow said angrily as he stomped up to Sonic.

"Whoa, whoa, hey, don't get your spikes in a knot, Shads. This little guy is new here, and we should help him." Sonic said as he patted Spyro on the head. Spyro felt slightly disturbed by this. _I'm a dragon, not a cat, weirdo, _Spyro thought. Sonic, giving off his trademark grin, managed to convince the gang to show the new 'guys' around. That's when Sparx interrupted. "Hey who are you guys anyway?"

Tails smiled. "Okie dokie! I'm Miles Prowers, but my friends call me Tails!"

"I'm Rouge the bat and, as I told Knucklehead over there, all the world's gems belong to me!"

"Hey! Gah, my name's Knuckles the Echidna and if you touch the Master Emerald _**I will kill you!"**_

"I'm Shadow the Ultimate Life Form. It's not a pleasure to meet you." (Sparx muttered, "Likewise...")

"And I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sonic extended a hand, as if to shake, but Spyro gave him an annoyed look ("Sonic, in case you haven't noticed, I'm a quadruped.") and Sonic's hand retracted.

"I'm Spyro and this is Sparx," the dragon replied. Sparx looked disappointed, and slightly annoyed, that he hadn't given his own introduction.

Shadow looked back at Sonic and said, "Look, Sonic, we all know he's going to be a nuisance to us, so why can't we send him back to his world?"

Rouge replied to him, "Good question, but there's one itty-bitty problem. What are we going to do about THAT!?" She pointed to the location of the Master Emerald, and small figures with wings were carrying away the Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald away, much like Pikmin, but we don't want to get into that. Knuckles went into a frenzy and started chasing the fairies, going for the Master Emerald. Once he got to the Master Emerald, he pounced on it, knocking the fairies off. Little did he know that the Master Emerald was a few inches above the ground, before everyone heard it smash. Most of the fairies, who were carrying it before, caught the shards and carried them off, along with the fairies that were carrying the Chaos Emeralds.

Knuckles picked himself up, and as he looked at the two emerald shards he held, looked like he was about to lose it. He clenched his fists, took a deep breath, and yelled out to nobody in particular, "**OH COME ON!**"

Rouge dashed up, grabbed Knuckles by his fur, shook him rapidly, and yelled, "Look at what you did to _my_ Emerald!"

Knuckles pushed Rouge off him and said "Ha, _your_ Emerald? If I had a vine of grapes for every time I heard you say that, I'd be a very fat echidna."

"No you wouldn't! I only said it twice!" said Rouge, facing the other direction and folding her arms.

Spyro turned to Sparx, who was eating popcorn, and said to him, "Now I kinda wish we had stayed with the Atlawa."

"Gesundheit." Sparx said with a mouthful of popcorn.

Knuckles looked at the dragonfly, confusion visible on his face. "Atla-what?" Shadow glared at Knuckles.

"At - l - ow - wa," the ebony hedgehog pronounced carefully.

"Sorry, I didn't hear that right."

"Atlawa!"

"Bless you. Well, not you..."

"You have a death wish..."

"Thank you!" Knuckles finished with a bow. Sonic burst out laughing and Tails seemed rather embarrassed for his teammate. Rouge looked at Knuckles fearfully. "K - Knuckles... Are you qualified to be a Guardian?"

"Of course!" Knuckles shouted. "I _am_ the last echidna! And only echidnas are guardians!"

"Then who will be the guardian after you?" Rouge said, slightly disturbed.

"I, uh, I dunno..." The echidna looked at Rouge then everyone else. "Er, Sonic, help me."

Sonic looked at Knuckles and laughed again. "You got in this mess Knucklehead!" he managed to say. The blue hedgehog turned to Spyro.

"Well, one thing's for sure, we need to find the rest of those shiny things you guys are so worked up about," the purple dragon stated.

Sparx realized what was going to happen and said to Spyro, "There won't be any giant dragons there...right?"

Sonic then turned to Sparx and said, "Well the closest thing to giant dragons around here is either BioLizard or Perfect Chaos."

"Oh, good," Sparx replied "that makes me feel a lot better."

Spyro rolled his eyes. Sparx was probably denser than Knuckles.

"So, where should we look first?" Spyro asked Knuckles.

"How about Wild Canyon?" Knuckles replied with a huge grin.

"Oh no," Rouge said as she backed away from the insane echidna. "If you guys are dragging me along, I'm bringing my iPod."

"Good enough for me." Spyro replied. "Which way to Wild Canyon?"

"This way!" Knuckles yelled as he pointed in the opposite direction the dragon was facing.

Everyone turned and headed that way. The Speed and Fly characters were concerned along with Spyro and Sparx. How would they navigate?

* * *

Desert drafts hit Spyro's face and Sparx practically was knocked into orbit. "_This_ is Wild Canyon!?" Sparx called into the buffeting winds. They were all below, in the darker area, because Knuckles had insisted on using a tunnel he always used. Sonic attempted to lean into the wind, making his streamlined body more streamlined so the wind would pass right over him. "Yep!" Sonic called to the dragonfly. "Welcome to the next Level!" Spyro and Sparx weren't sure what that meant but watched in wonder as Knuckles launched himself into the air.

The echidna glided right into the center of the room, where the winds were coming from. Knuckles was pushed outside and the gang down below heard him yell "C'mon scaredy cats!" Sonic looked at Shadow and in an instant the two hedgehogs leapt forward in a burst of speed.

"I'll beat you there, Shads!"

"You wish, faker!"

Sparx looked at Spyro, who looked at Tails, who was looking at Rouge, who turned to look at air. "Er," the bat murmured. "Is something on my face?" Tails sighed and spun his tails around helicopter-style. Rouge beat her wings up and down while turning her iPod on.

"Here I go, Sonic!"

"Time to get that Emerald!"

The purple dragon and his dragonfly friend were the only ones left on the platform now, so they looked at each other. "Spyro..." Sparx began.

"Yeah?" Spyro asked.

"You look funny in the wind!" the yellow sidekick laughed.

Spyro shook his head and jumped before gliding into the wind tunnel, Sparx right behind him. They were blown straight up into the sky before being lower down a bit. Spyro made a jumping movement before spreading his wings and gliding to some ancient buildings. He sat down on top of one, his eyes spinning around wildly in their sockets. "Now I know why it's called _Wild_ Canyon," Spyro muttered. The dragon looked around before spotting some of the Sonic crew, as Spyro decided to call them, on the sand near the buildings.

Sonic was holding his nose and keeping his head back while his arch-rival looked smug. Spyro sighed before hovering downwards to get off the building and walked over. Sparx looked at the two hedgehogs and Tails. The kitsune was already explaining what happened. "They got in a fight," Tails said, slightly shaky. "If you look at Shadow, he's got a limp. Sonic's got a bloody nose."

Sonic looked at Spyro and forced a grin. "If Knuckles had a vine of grapes for every time me an' Shads fought he'd explode!" Spyro smiled before looking around. On the other side of the area were Knuckles and Rouge doing Tug-o-War with a green shard. Sparx could have sworn he heard insults from all the way across the Canyon.

"I told you, all the world's gems belong to _me_!" the bat screeched.

"_Quit saying that you old hag!_" the Guardian retorted.

One could hear a shout that sounded like 'uncle' from the other side of the Canyon, and it wasn't from the world renowned treasure hunter. Said treasure hunter was approaching the group of five, showing off her find. "The first shard and _I_ found it!" Rouge proclaimed loudly.

Shadow looked at Rouge oddly. "Did you kill Knuckles or something to get it?"

"No," Rouge lied. "I found it fair and square! _He_ tried to get it off _me_!"

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Suuure ya did, Rouge. Suuure ya did..." The hedgehog, still keeping his head back, looked at Spyro. "You know how to treasure hunt, lil' guy?"

"Erm," Spyro muttered. "Not really…"

"Good," Sonic laughed. "'Cuz neither do I!"

Knuckles walked up to them, or rather, _tried_ to walk up to them. "Why you little-" The echidna seemed to be beginning an insult but managed to trip on something buried in the ground. "What the-?" The guardian pulled the object out of the sand and his eyes widened. "Another Master Emerald shard!" Knuckles whooped. "In your _face_ bat girl!"

"That was just a lucky find," Rouge pouted, crossing her arms. "You weren't even paying _attention_!"


End file.
